Kenneth Sutton (TV Series)
Kenneth Sutton, more commonly known as Ken or Kenny, is a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a resident of the Hilltop Colony, alongside his parents Earl and Tammy Rose. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Ken's life prior to or as the outbreak began, except that he had a father, Earl Sutton, and mother, Tammy Rose Sutton. When Ken was two, his father got into an argument with Ken's babysitter after getting drunk. He proceeded to drive off with Ken, but eventually pulled over and called Ken's mother to pick them up. Earl swore off drinking from that day on, staying sober for 20 years. Post-Apocalypse Virginia At some point in the apocalypse, Kenneth and his family joined a community called the Hilltop Colony. Over time, he became one of the supply runners as well as one of the horse handlers. Season 9 "A New Beginning" When a group goes to the Smithsonian in Washington, D.C., to search for a covered wagon and farming equipment for the Sanctuary, Kenneth takes part in the scavenging mission. Once inside, Rick tells everyone to be safe and the group separates, with Ken and Marco pairing up. Shortly after, the whole group reunites and gingerly uses ropes to drag an old covered wagon down the stairs and over the glass floor. The group then leaves D.C. and prepare to head back to their own communities. On the road, Alden talks to Ken and Marco about blacksmithing at the Hilltop. Ken says that his father is willing to teach Marco on becoming a blacksmith. Later, he is informed by Daryl and Rosita that the main bridge is out due to a storm. Being forced to continue their journey through an alternate route, Ken tries to free one of his horses when the wagon gets caught in mud as walkers approach. However, he is bitten in the arm by a walker and then kicked in the ribs by the horse. Siddiq and Enid try to save him but Ken succumbs to blood loss and dies from his injuries. A saddened Maggie sobs by his side before putting him down. At his funeral, Alden sings a song and Gregory gives a eulogy. Kal, Earl, Alden, and Jesus place the lid on the coffin and prepare to bury him. Death ;Killed By *Zombies (Caused) *Horse (Caused) *Himself (Indirectly Caused) As Ken tries to release one of the horses from the wagon stuck in the mud, a walker comes from behind and bites him on the arm. Before he can defend himself, the horse panics and kicks him on his ribs. *Blood Loss (Alive) Despite trying to help him, Ken succumbs to his injuries and dies from blood loss. *Maggie Rhee (Before Reanimation) Later, a saddened Maggie stabs him in the back of the head, putting him down. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Kenneth has killed: *Himself (Indirectly Caused) *Possibly numerous counts of zombies Relationships Tammy Rose Sutton Although Tammy and Ken were never seen together, Tammy loved her son dearly. When she got the news of her death, she was devastated. She also blamed Maggie for his death and prevented her from coming to his funeral. Earl Sutton Although Earl and Ken were never seen together, Earl loved his son dearly. When he got the news of his death, he was so depressed and vulnerable that he got drunk and was used in an attempt to murder Maggie. Maggie Rhee Maggie seemed to have cared deeply for Ken. When he is bitten, she is trying to comfort him and is left devastated when he dies. Later, she is seen sadly looking over his funeral from the Harrington house balcony, as she was forbidden from being there. Marco Marco and Ken appeared to be good friends. On the way back from the D.C. run the two were seen joking and laughing together. Ken told Marco that his dad could take him as his apprentice. When Ken died, Marco is left shocked. Later, a saddened Marco is present at his funeral. Alden Ken and Alden seemed to be on good terms. When Ken died, Alden is seen to be shocked and sad. Later, Alden sings at his funeral and mentions that he was a good person and will be missed. Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"A New Beginning" Trivia *Ken is the first character to die in Season 9. *Ken is briefly mentioned by Earl and Tammy long after his death, in "Evolution" and "Bounty", respectively. Category:Hilltop Colony Category:TV Series Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Deceased